


Are You Some Sort Of Witch? Well, Warlock Actually...

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Is A Bit Careless, Buck saves Eddie, M/M, Warlock Buck, Witch Maddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: Buck is a warlock and Eddie finds out
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	Are You Some Sort Of Witch? Well, Warlock Actually...

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by @witchlover101 on Tumblr. Hopefully, this is what you had in mind. I just took what you gave me and went with it. 
> 
> I was having a little bit of writer's block with my other two new stories so I started writing this prompt. 
> 
> Hopefully, it is enjoyable.

It all started when Evan Buckley was seven years old.

One day at school he had thought he was daydreaming, yet it felt more real than that. He was seeing one of his best friend Jaxon tripping on the sidewalk and ended up being hit by a car. 

It had shaken him.

That day he stuck to his friend like glue. He was going to do everything he could to stop it.

He did.

They were walking home from school when his friend tripped; he was about to fall off the sidewalk when Evan grabbed him and pulled Jaxon back to safety. Evan saw the car speed by. His friend would have been killed if Evan hadn’t been there to help.

To say he was freaked out was an understatement. He didn’t realize what was happening. He didn't want to be put away. So, he kept everything to himself.

Over the next few years, small things would happen because Evan willed it to happen; Evan could levitate a book to himself when he wanted it. He saw premonitions of upcoming tests, when Maddie was about to meet Doug, what his Mom was making for dinner. There had never been anything else as serious as his premonition about Jaxon. He could also move objects across the room with just a movement of his hand.

Yet, he kept it to himself, his family had never brought it up, so neither did he.

It wasn’t until he was sixteen that his parents sat down with him and told him about their lineage.

Why were they only just telling him now? It had been happening to him for years already.

Turns out it was only supposed to start happening within the next few years, they were just giving him a heads up. As it turns out, Evan was an early bloomer.

Maddie had received her powers at eighteen. Why was he so different? Why did he get his powers early?

Evan then spoke up and told his parents that he already knew about the magic. He had always just thought it was just him that had the powers as no-one had ever said anything. It had been happening since he was seven after he had a premonition of his friend Jaxon dying after being hit by a car.

His parents began researching why it was happening to Evan so early. There had been nothing like this before that they had heard of.

Until they had come across something from back in May 1793 a hundred years after the Salem Witch Trials ended.

There had been a young boy who was the first of the lineage to be born after most of the original witches had been wiped out. The bloodline had gone dormant for a hundred years; it was like it knew it needed to stay dormant until the Witch Finders and the true believers had all died out. Then something had triggered it to become active again.

It turned out after the death of the final Witch Finder or True Believer; the documentation wasn't clear on that; the bloodline restarted again. A minute after the Witch Finder/True Believer had died a baby boy was born to what everyone thought was an unassuming couple. As it was, there was magic in their ancestry. No-one born in the last hundred years had their magic activate.

His powers activated at the age of seven and he continued on the bloodline to bring witches back to Salem. They spread out over the coming years; they didn’t want history to repeat itself. 

There wasn’t a name for this boy in any of the documentation, but he had survived up until he was fifty-five years old, which was well over the life expectancy for men for that year particular year. He had six children that continued on the lineage.

The Buckley ancestry seemed to continue on with that man and is still going strong. Evan James Buckley was born and came into his powers at the age of seven just like that boy back in 1793.

_

Evan would practice using his powers when he was home alone, he had told no one that he had magic in his blood. It would get him sent straight to the loony bin.

There was ever only one person he wanted to tell, it all started when Edmundo Diaz started at the 118.

Everyone thought trouble always found Buck, it turns out trouble seemed to find Eddie a lot more than it did Buck. Buck would always just happen to save Eddie in the nick of time.

Not that Eddie ever knew it was him.

Buck had started to get careless with hiding his powers from Eddie.

One day they were sitting at the fire station eating dinner when Eddie asked Buck to pass him the salt. Buck made a small sweeping motion with his hand and without touching the saltshaker it slid across the table to Eddie.

No-one else had noticed Buck do that, Eddie, on the other hand, was looking at Buck a little baffled.

Buck hadn’t realized what he had done until that moment. His parents would kill him if he exposed them. He wasn’t supposed to let anyone see him using his powers.

He’ll keep a handle on it. Eddie will just think it was a fluke then just move on. He hoped.

_

Buck was sitting in the locker room putting on his boots, the other one had fallen off the bench next to him and it was too far for Buck to reach it. Buck was feeling too lazy to get up and pick it up, which meant he used his powers to levitate the boot over to where he could actually reach it and he quickly put it on and headed towards the stairs to the loft.

“Morning Eddie." Eddie was standing watching Buck with a curious look on his face. Buck brushed it off and continued up the stairs.

_

Buck, Eddie, and Christopher were having a movie night Buck was leaning against the arm of the couch and the popcorn bowl was too far from him, he waved his hand to bring it closer so he could reach it.

Buck held the bowl out to Eddie after he had taken a handful for himself and shoved it in his mouth.

“Pupcun." Buck mumbled. The sound was muffled by the popcorn in Buck’s mouth. Eddie laughed, grabbed a handful and shook his head.

_

Buck was using the Jaws to wrench open a car door, it was taking some extra effort, Buck gave the Jaws an extra push, and they quickly got the door off to get to the victim that was bleeding out in the car.

_

Maddie saw Buck push the salad bowl towards her with his powers at the 118 family dinner. She cautiously looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. No-one seemed to have taken any notice.

She pulled Buck aside after dinner.

“Buck you aren’t being very subtle with your powers. You’re lucky no-one noticed."

Buck didn’t look like he was listening to her. His attention was across the room on Eddie and Christopher.

“Buck, have you told him?" She whispered sharply.

Her parents would kill them. They had a strict rule. Do not tell anyone. She hadn’t even told Chimney no matter how much she wanted to.

“What. No. Of course not." Buck stumbled over his words.

“Have you been using your powers around people?" Maddie questioned a little desperate. She hopefully didn’t have to do any damage control with her parents.

Buck coughed. “Maybe." He muttered walking away from her and towards where Bobby was talking to Chimney.

_

Buck was in the middle of an intense blaze. He was following behind Eddie when he had a premonition of burning debris falling and crushing Eddie.

Buck was not about to let that happen.

Buck was even more alert than normal. He didn’t want his best friend to die in front of him like Jaxon almost had all those years ago.

They had just cleared the building when Buck heard the ceiling start to give way. Buck saw the debris falling, he pushed Eddie out the way when he first heard the cracking sound and used his powers to shove the burning debris away from them both.

Eddie was looking up at him in shock.

“Let’s get out of here." Buck pulled Eddie up and they quickly made their way out of the building before it collapsed.

Buck prayed that Eddie just brushed it off.

_

Eddie pulled Buck aside during shift a week later at the firehouse. He looked jumpy; his eyes kept going to the stairs which lead to the loft where the rest of the crew was having lunch.

“Eddie is everything alright?" Buck questioned worriedly. Was there something wrong with Christopher? Did something happen to his Abuela?

“I probably sound crazy right now, but I can’t get it out of my head. You have done things I can even begin to explain. I don’t understand it. Are you some sort of witch? Just listen to me, I sound insane." 

“Well, Warlock actually if you want to get technical," Buck muttered. Everyone always got that wrong. Witches were women. Warlocks were the male version.

“What?!" Eddie was startled. He wasn’t exactly expecting a serious response out of Buck. He thought Buck would laugh in his face.

“So, I was seven years old..." Buck told Eddie the whole story about his family’s history.

“So, Maddie is also a witch?" Eddie questioned curiously.

“I’m a Warlock, not a witch remember," Buck muttered. Eddie laughed breathlessly. 

“I sometimes get lazy and just use my powers, so I don’t have to move..." Buck looked sheepish.

Eddie laughed loudly at Buck’s statement. It was such a Buck thing to do.

So, Eddie wasn’t actually crazy. Buck had saved his life with his powers. Hang on. Eddie thought back to the many times he had almost fallen over, nearly hurt himself on a call.

“Wait how many times have you needed to save my life?"

  



End file.
